


Ups and Downs (but mostly ups)

by orphan_account



Series: BAU Bits (Morgan/Reid fluffiness) [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, Fun, M/M, One Shot, days off work, mentioned explicit content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer and Derek go to the amusement park</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ups and Downs (but mostly ups)

Reid sighed as Derek handed him a bottle of sunscreen. 

 

“Do you really think this is a good idea?” He asked, ignoring the bottle in his hand. “Do you know how many germs there are at an amusement park?”

 

“More than six. Which is why I'll pack hand sanitizer.” Derek Morgan was having none of it. “Now apply sunscreen or I'll do it for you.” 

 

Spencer blushed, not entirely objecting to the idea. 

 

“And not nicely. I'll make you more pale than you already are, pretty boy.”

 

He clicked the bottle open. 

 

“When this goes horribly wrong I'm not to blame.” 

 

“I can't wait to prove the boy genius wrong. And see him on his first rollercoaster.” 

 

“It's not my first-” 

 

“Indoor does not count.” 

 

“Fine.” 

  
  
  
  


Derek stopped them outside the gates, scanning Reid’s eyes and fidgeting hands. 

 

He cupped a warm hand around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss to the temple. “You'll be okay kid.” 

 

“I know that. Statistically. But is our job not  _ enough  _ of an adrenaline?” 

 

“Just wait for your first coaster kid. You'll feel different.”

 

And different did he feel. If by different Morgan meant nauseous, and a little bit exhilarating. 

 

“Holy shit.” Reid kept murmuring, leaning into Morgan’s side. “I just.” 

 

“You down for another one?” Morgan dared ask, grinning at Reid’s indignace. “C’mon. Not even a kiddy one?” 

 

“I will relent for bumper cars. Or a ferris wheel, provided you kiss me at the top.” 

 

Derek laughed, and Spencer relaxed. He was here, on a day off, with his boyfriend. Doing something childish, and dangerous and wholly unlike work. 

 

He was having fun. Despite the nausea. 

 

“How about a haunted house? There's this really cheesy one just down the street.”

 

“I will scream and cower.” 

 

“Than it's a definite.” Derek switched into a falsetto. “Oh save me Derek, save me!” 

 

Spencer laughed, allowing himself to be dragged off the bench. 

  
  


It was a good day. No work calls, just crappy food, rides and lots of people watching. 

  
  


“Look at that guy right there. Total child molester. Target rich environment, and he's alone watching the kids” 

 

Derek was distracted by the way Spencer was eating his ice cream; unable to do anything but nod. 

 

“Wish I could just- Derek?” 

 

“Wish I had not chosen ice cream.” 

 

Spencer laughed,but sobered up. “Every public place is supposed to have a family restroom. What do you say we find it? Get some privacy?” 

 

Derek groaned. 

  
  


Overall it was a fun day. Screaming on rides and during other... well. It was nice to have a day in the sun with his boyfriend. Even if Reid did get a little sunburned. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a fair ride painting that looked like Derek Morgan. Like freakishly so. 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and Kudos are loved. Especially comments. (wink wink)


End file.
